mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Bowser's Magma Mine
Bowser's Magma Mine '''is the second hideout of the Bowser in Super Mario 64 Shining Stars. Located in Shine City Two, Mario must have gained an additional 39 Powers Stars from the previous fight in order to unlock the doors guarding the mine. It is located on the second floor, behind the entrance into Shine Tower. To get here, run up the ramp and jump on the sliver of land behind the tower and run to the star door. For reference, it is before the jump to reach Sizzling Slide Secret. Besides the key which Bowser holds, there are 4 other stars Mario can collect in the level. '''Layout / Path to Bowser This stage is very short and simple, especially when compared to the previous boss level, Bowser's Tower of Terror. Also like the Tower, it is a lava based stage, though this one is deep in a cave. There is an expansive central room, a pathway leading to it and another pathway leading away from it. The paths are basic, containing very little besides some enemies or fire, while the central one has a small network of wooden beams and a floor of lava. There are also two side paths that lead to stars. Mario starts in a small room with the entrance to the mine noted by slanted wooden beams, like the ones in the overworld. Follow the winding path to the other side, avoiding the singular fire jet and Kuromame while collecting the coins from the many coin arrows. This leads to the expansive central room where Mario needs to navigate long, wooden beams to the opposite corridor. Big Steele's roll down the ramps and can knock Mario off the ramps easily (especially if jumping). Climb up the initial dirt ramp, which leads into the wooden one, and reach the top, avoiding the Fire Jet and Kuromame. At the top go to the right path, which leads higher. Get to the top where there are another two paths, take the right one and follow that to the exit. Now run through the final corridor, past the Vanish and Metal Cap room, and through the slanted hallway room to reach the pipe to get to Bowser. The Bowser fight is identical to how it was in the original game when fought in Bowser in the Fire Sea, though he does reveal that there is a secret using the metal cap within the Mine. Stars Tip of the Stalactite Mario must jump to a high Stalactite. Head to the central room and up to the part of the wooden path where there is a split. Head straight instead of right to the exit. At the top is a straight path where the Big Steele's spawn as well as a red coin. Off the edge is a very obvious star that can be long jumped to. Shell Surf Using a Koopa Shell, Mario must enter a large pipe. Head to the central room and up the first wood slope after the dirt one. Go straight on the platform to the corner of the room. Under the wood is a stone with a Koopa Shell box on it. Get on the shell and head into the lava below. Look for a pipe with a small lava cascade against one of the walls. To get enough height Mario must be at high speed and have a well timed jump. He can also jump up one of the close stalagmites and jump into it from that height. Follow the path until you find the star. Magma Mine's Red Coins Mario must collect the 8 red coins scattered throughout the level. Collecting this star WILL '''make Mario exit the level like a normal star. Their locations are as follows: # In the corner of the starting room # At the bottom of the dirt slope # At the top of the dirt slope # In the corner of the wood pillars directly above the first slope (before a downwards slope) # On the wooden platform in from the Stalactite star # At the end of the wooden platforms (start of the corridor that leads to Bowser) # In the corner of the stone room with the Vanish and Metal Cap over lava. # Next to the pipe leading to Bowser. When Mario collects all 8, the star appears next to the warp pipe. '''Secret Room Requires Vanish Cap and Metal Cap! '''Mario must locate a secret lava-filled room. Head past the central room into the grey stone room directly after. This room has a ring of coins, a Scuttlebug, as well as a Vanish and Metal Cap. The secret room is located in this room and requires the Vanish cap to enter and well as the Metal cap in order to bounce across tons of lava. Look for the wall that is attached to the grey floor (across from where you entered it) and run into it with both hats equipped. The path is pure lava, with no solid ground to be found. Bounce through the path and grab the star. '''Enemies * Kuromame * Chuckya * Scuttlebug * Big Steele Trivia * There is an odd texture on one of the raised edges of the Grey Stone floor where the cap boxes are found. * When Bowser is defeated he gives a hint at where the Secret Room star is located, however he only mentions that Mario needs the Metal Cap and not the Vanish Cap which is also required. Category:Location Category:Level Category:Bowser Level Category:SM64 Shining Stars Category:SM64 Shining Stars Location Category:Mountains Category:Music-Bomberman Category:Volcanic Area